lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Eras of War
Overview Eras of War is a recently created Minecraft Lord of the Rings server which focuses on Survival and Roleplay. We use and manipulate plugins to make the experience for us and our players a great one, and we hope that you would think the same. We use plugins and unique sets of rules to make the server more realistic as if you were actually playing inside of a medieval and fantasy themed world. We encourage you to come and join us! Note: The server takes place c.a 2980 T.A. If you apply for a character, note that we are not yet at the Bilbo's Birthday Party Timeline yet. This means that Saruman has not yet created an army of Uruk-Hai, Denethor is not yet Steward, Theoden is not yet King, and so on and so forth. '' Current Events General Rules * Refrain from racism, sexism, and over-extreme nationalism. This isn't a Reddit Forum. * If you are granted a special rank with a certain power, do not abuse it. If the abuse is serious, you will be banned. If it is mild, you may be banned temporarily and just demoted. Don't do it, this isn't a Calculus Exam for you to cheat. * Do not deliberately attempt to do anything that may harm the server or the players in it. This includes griefing, exploring different dimensions such as Utumno or the Nether. * If you see suspicious activity, please report it. If you're silent, the server can be of the potential harm of hackers. Roleplay Rules ''Claiming * In order to claim a faction, you must determine the alignment necessary for that role. This can be found in the faction selection. * After you achieve this, a settlement must be built including a Blacksmith, Armoury, Barracks, Training Grounds, Farm, Mine, houses for everyone in the city, Townhall/keep (With a throne room), Walls, Market, an Inn, and Stables. * To claim a minor role, you must simply have the alignment necessary. * Some roles can be alignment free. For example, most Hobbits are free roles (save the mayors and the thains.) Roleplay * If you are Roleplaying, use the commands /say and /me to say and react to things respectively. * Do not say what your character wouldn't say in context. For example, a medieval Dwarf would not use the word "OK" whilst talking to someone. A Gondorian vassal would not talk to his superior by saying "Hey boi wassup." * What is said in RP stays in RP. If you are not part of the RP, and you hear some secret information, your character has no way of knowing that information because they were not there. * This ties up with the above question, but do not metagame. * "Voiding" is not possible. If you start a war by calling a dwarf a little pancake, then you cannot claim that you have never said that. Rules of War and Conflict * You cannot wage war from unrealistic positions. (i.e. the Dwarves of the Iron Hills declare war on the Moredain.) * There must be a meaning behind the war. Conflicts do not happen by themselves. Either someone or something brews them. * In order to siege and capture a city/waypoint, you must have experienced and won three field battles. * The maximum number of troops per side is 30. * Lore gear must be worn during PvP and Conflict Events. Application Process To apply for Staff or Builder, you must do so via the discord in #applications. For builder, please include your username, previous builder experience, why you are a fit here, and some screenshots of excellent builds you created. For staff, state your username, prior staff experiences, why you are fit here, and what you will do benefit and help the server. ''Have fun! We hope you all have a great time scheming, trading, fighting and more in Eras of War. ''